


Caught In The Act?

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Flash Fic in response to a picture prompt posted on The Starsky & Hutch Original Bromance Group.Starsky tries to explain





	Caught In The Act?

My take on what's happening in the picture below.

”Hutch? Hutch, look at me, please!" 

Hutch slowly raised his eyes to meet his lover's. 

Starsky's breath caught in his throat at the devastated look in the cornflour blue eyes. He had to fight the urge to grab the other man and pull him into his arms. But after this afternoon he knew the move would not be welcomed.

"I know your hurt and confused babe, and I know I caused that." Starsky swallowed trying to control the emotions threatening to swamp him. "But I'm begging Hutch, please! It's not what you think."

***

Hutch’s eyes searched his partner’s face, he wanted to believe Starsky so much that it physically ached, but he had to protect his heart. 

Hutch's vision swam as he recalled the scene he walked into earlier that afternoon. He’d been so happy as he rushed up the steps to Starsky's apartment, so eager to see his new lover, after almost a week apart. 

The time Starsky had been in New York had been pure torture. They had only just confessed what they felt for each other, when Starsky had gotten the call that his mother was in Hospital. Starsky, in a panic, had flown out to New York that night. 

They had called each other every day, each call full of love, promise and longing. 

Thankfully Rachel Starsky had only been diagnosed with food poisoning and had been released from hospital after 24 hours. Starsky had stayed with his mother for a few days to make sure she was okay, and then he’d booked his flight home. 

Due to a court appearance, Hutch had been unable to pick his partner up at the airport. So they had agreed to meet at Starsky’s place. As soon as court had been adjourned Hutch had rushed right over, committing about four traffic violations in the process. He remembered grinning like a lovesick fool as he bounded up the stairs.

The scene that greeted him as he opened the door to Starsky's apartment was forever seared on his brain. 

Starsky, lip locked with a tall leggy blonde of the female persuasion. 

Hutch had stood shocked as his brain tried to take in what he was seeing, then as his senses came back to him he’d turned and bolted from the apartment, stumbling down the steps and into his car. Faintly registering Starsky screaming his name as he threw the LTD into drive and took off. He had been successfully avoiding his partner ever since. 

He didn't know how Starsky had tracked him down to the gym, all he knew was that he didn't want to hear whatever excuse Starsky had come up with. 

God, how could he have been so stupid as to think that Starsky would choose him over all those beautiful women. 

Hutch snorted at his own foolishness, hurt and anger churning inside him as he looked at the other man. "Well, what was it Starsky, were you trying to give her mouth to mouth."

***

Starsky winced at the raw pain in his partner’s voice. "God you are so infuriating, it's just as well I love you as much as I do."

He watched as Hutch flinched at the words and he saw anger flair in those beloved eyes. "Love me! That’s rich, is that why you were playing tonsil hockey with the blond this afternoon." 

Hutch tried to step round him but Starsky moved to block his exit. 

Starsky went to reach out to touch his partner but a warning glare stopped him in his tracks. "Goddamn it Hutch, she was just congratulatin' me on finally getting up the courage to tell you I loved you." 

Hutch’s look turned incredulous. "So a simple handshake or a hug wouldn't have sufficed? Seemed a lot more than just fiends congratulating each other."

Starsky held his breath as he stepped closer, he had Hutch's attention but one false move now, and his lover would bolt. "Her name is Carol, she lives next door. We had a fling a while back…" Seeing Hutch tense up he rushed on. "It didn't work out but we stayed friends. We discovered we were both runnin’ from what we really wanted. She wanted her ex back, and me, well I was runnin’ scared because I was in love with a leggy blond with a Colt Python and a beat up Ford." He smiled shyly at his partner. "We confided in each other. It was nice to have someone to talk to, about how I felt about you. She’s the one that persuaded me to take a chance an’ tell you how I felt." 

Starsky searched his lover’s eyes, begging him to understand. "She came in this afternoon to tell me she was moving out. She and her ex husband are going to give it another go. I'd just told her about us, that’s when you walked in." 

"Hutch, please! I love you, I can't loose you, not now! Not when we are this close to having everything."

***

Hutch ducked his head overwhelmed by Starsky’s words feeling his eyes sting as tears threatened to fall. He felt as if he had been riding an emotional roller coaster all day. God, when had he become such an emotional wreck? Taking a breath he looked up into the indigo eyes and saw the love in them shining just for him. He knew then that there was no point in trying to protect his heart, he had lost it to the man in front of him long ago.

"You already are my everything Starsk."

Hutch was blinded by the brilliant, if slightly watery smile that lit up his lovers face just before he was pulled into a fierce hug. They clung to each other as if afraid to let go, but slowly the sounds of the busy gym started to register and reluctantly they pulled away from each other.

"Lets go home babe."

Hutch smiled as Starsky slid his hand to the small of his back and guided him towards the door.


End file.
